


Illness

by 305unreal



Series: Campus Housing [12]
Category: Gotham (TV), Merlin (TV), Recess (Cartoon), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Caretaker Patton, Clotpole, Contagious, Dizzy spells, Gen, M/M, Nurse Logan, Nurse Menlo, Pre-Relationship, Roommates, Sickfic, Stomachache, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24141514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/305unreal/pseuds/305unreal
Summary: It all starts when Jim has a small headache...
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Jim Gordon & Edward Nygma, Jim Gordon/Edward Nygma, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Oswald Cobblepot & Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Oswald Cobblepot & Randall Weems, Oswald Cobblepot/Victor Zsasz
Series: Campus Housing [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702978
Kudos: 4





	Illness

Jim comes home with a headache. He doesn’t eat dinner and goes to bed with a stomachache. Ed wakes up in the middle of the night with a trash can on site. The next morning, Jim feels like he’s going to die and won’t leave the bed. Ed is miserable. He has climbed into bed with Jim but lies in a ball. Menlo goes to check in on them when they haven’t left by noon. He doesn’t know what to do, so he turns to Logan (who he knows has a younger brother Thomas) for help. Logan and Menlo become the nurses.

In the afternoon, Menlo is starving, and Logan is looking up symptoms online. Later, Menlo crashes through the bathroom door to throw up. Down the hall, Logan takes Victor’s temperature.

“I’m nasi” Victor comments around the thermometer.

Logan takes it out and shakes it. “What was that?”

“I said I’m not sick,” His eyes widen, and he throws up on Logan's shoes.

Rather than be upset, Logan rubs circles on Victor’s back. let’s get you to bed. He helps Victor to bed. Arthur is angry at Logan for bringing his sick roommate back. he tries to break something, but he lacks the energy.

“Merlin, throw my shoe at him.”

“Not now, you clotpole,” Merlin complains from the foot of his bed where he collapsed earlier.

Virgil and Menlo have volunteered to help Logan, so he doesn’t get drawn out. Virgil falls asleep in Roman’s room to get away from all the noise, flopping on the floor beside a bed. A couple of hours later, Randall tries to wake up, but his throat is too hoarse to talk. He lets out a soft yelp when he falls out of bed and onto Virgil. Neither can move much, though they wake up Roman on the other side of the room.

“Someone’s in trouble!”

Roman breaks into a coughing fit which alerts Oswald from the hallway. Oswald had just been throwing up in the bathroom. When he arrives in the room, Virgil and Randall are in a weak heap. Roman is nearby, using up all the tissues. Oswald throws up again with no time to find a receptacle. Tears are running down his cheek when Patton returns from his field trip. The house is mostly silent.

“I’m back! Where is everyone?”

He’s met with a cacophony of moans and groans. Setting his things in the foyer, he runs upstairs. Ed and Jim are curled up in pain on one bed, leaving the other empty and smelling of vomit. Virgil and Oswald’s room looks slightly trashed, but it’s void of human contact. He almost misses Menlo hunched over the toilet in the bathroom. Patton’s room is also void of human beings. Roman, Randall, Virgil, and Oswald are lying on the floor amid a pile of used tissues. Victor is in his bed, clutching a trash can. Merlin and Arthur are sharing the other bed, also very ill. Patton sighs.

Over the course of the next hour, he straightens Merlin and Arthur so they’re more comfortable, and he places an extra blanket over them. He brings another blanket and a glass of water to Victor. Not having the strength to bring Oswald and Virgil to their rooms, he decides the kiddos can share beds. Oswald and Randall into one bed; Roman and Virgil into the other. He carefully carries Menlo back to his bed and heads downstairs to make soup. While it’s cooking, he notices a tuft of hair on the lounge couch.

“Hey, Lolo.”

“Hmm? Oh, you’re back, Pat.”

Logan’s voice is heavy and happy, defenses laid down.

“Yeah, I am. Do you feel like going up to your bed?”

Logan tries to sit up, but he feels very dizzy and voices his concern. Patton is at his side in an instant. He kisses Logan’s forehead, efficiently taking his temperature.

“You’ve got a fever, kiddo. Lay back down, and I’ll go find you a blanket.”

Logan doesn’t protest with the command. Patton grabs the soup before the timer goes off. He finds a spoon and brings it up to Menlo’s room. He leaves a hastily scrawled note and collects a couple of blankets. He brings them down to the lounge. When he moves Logan up some to make him more comfortable, the latter feebly grabs at Patton’s cardigan.

“Stay.”

Patton sighs, but his heart swells at the simple word. He nods and climbs behind Logan, scooping him up like a little spoon. The blankets draped over them. The following morning, Menlo slowly eats his cold soup. Ed and Jim blush at being in the same bed.

“Don’t worry, Ed. We’re both sick.”

As if to punctuate the sentiment, he sneezes violently. Ed whips out a tissue, and they lie back down. Merlin clings to Arthur in his sleep, complaining about pains, or having a nightmare – Arthur isn’t sure. Rather than kick the younger boy out of his bed, he rubs his back. They’re both still sick anyway. Victor tries to sit up, but he only feels dizzy and lies back down. On the plus side, he no longer feels the need to throw up.


End file.
